


The Vulcan & The Romulan

by inadaydream



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mindreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaydream/pseuds/inadaydream
Summary: This was written as part of the "Spock and Ensign t'Nyar" story, but didn't quite fit, so I made it a one-shot.  Hope you enjoy.  It's a little sappier than I would've liked at the end.  Let me know what you think.Ensign Hisa t'Nyar is a Romulan on board the starship, Enterprise.  She is assigned to Security, but has been getting to know the Commander through weekly meditation sessions.  Their relationship progresses faster after an away mission has Spock disclosing how he feels.******************************************************





	The Vulcan & The Romulan

“Must you sneer every time you are ordered to accompany me?” the stoic Commander Spock questions, as the Security Team enters the Transporter room.

“I don’t ‘sneer’, sir,” Ensign t’Nyar replies, and she walks past him to the transporter pads.

He sighs and signals for the rest of his party to move onto the pads.

Ensign t’Nyar stays in the rear, while the other Security member moves to the front. Spock and his two Science Team officers take the other spots.

“Five to beam down,” he informs Scotty.

“Aye, Commander.”

*****

Spock directs his people on how he wants the area searched. “Fan out slowly. Look for any foliage specimens that seem to be abundant. We don’t want to be responsible for eliminating any rare species.”

“Yes, sir,” the Science Team replies.

“Do not go further than 10 meters out. And make sure to keep the Security Team and each other in sight.”

“Yes, sir,” they say again, eager to start collecting their samples.

With a slight nod of the Commander’s head, the three disperse, and begin the task of carefully choosing what to take back to the ship.

Ensign Lenis, follows the two officers, who stick close together, while Ensign t’Nyar stays closer to the Commander.

“Do these assignments bore you?” Spock asks t’Nyar.

“No,” comes her reply.

He raises an eyebrow at her. “They why do you never seem happy to go with the Science Team?”

“Who said I wasn’t happy?”

Spock is quiet for a moment, trying to decide how best to deal with Hisa in public. “If you would be so kind as to keep your scowling to a minimum then?” he suggests.

She only narrows her eyes at him, saying nothing. The Vulcan turns back to his work, trying his best to ignore how close she is to him.

*****

After an hour of observation and collection, the Commander calls everyone back to the rendezvous point. “I suggest we take a short break, look over what was collected, and compare notes. When we are done we will head to a cavern close by. I observed some interesting mineral deposits from the Enterprise, and since the Captain has given us the day to explore, I wish to make the most of it.”

Ensign Lenis, leans against a tree, and keeps watch on the perimeter for any animals or indigenous people, knowing there shouldn’t be any of the latter, which is why this spot was chosen. Starfleet protocol: no first contact until a civilization is at least at the space exploration stage.

t’Nyar, however, hovers a bit more closely to the group, trying to look uninterested, but also trying to absorb all that is being said. If it hadn’t been for Starfleet Academy pushing her towards Security, based on her combat skills, and the fact that she’s a Romulan (cause somehow that automatically means she likes being aggressive), she would have chosen Science. She found the topics broad and fascinating.

“Would you mind giving us a little room, Ensign,” the Commander comments, looking at her pointedly.

This time she does sneer at him before moving away, her jaw clenched. _Why is he always so… frustrating?_

She slowly walks the perimeter, huffing in her head at the indignation. t’Nyar tries to remain polite around the Commander, but he seems to find something to make her mad **_every time_**. 

After months of learning Vulcan meditative exercises and how to hone her telepathic abilities from Spock, the two should get along, but Spock finds a way to goad t’Nyar into snapping at him every meeting. _Does he just like seeing how far he can push me?_

_Why do I even bother? _ she wonders. Sure he’s handsome and smart, and she loves his quiet personality. For the most part, he’s not overbearing, and the timber of his voice… _Focus! You have a job to do here, and he’s clearly not interested in anything romantic. _

Another half hour passes before the Science Team is done comparing notes, for now.

“Let’s gather our things, and head out. I will lead,” Spock states. He holds up his tricorder and points it northeast. “From the maps I’ve studied, this direction seems to be the quickest and easiest way to go. The cavern is approximately 3.6 kilometers away, so I expect us to get there in roughly 45 minutes.”

The Commander puts his tricorder away, and everyone begins to gather their belongings. t’Nyar is the only one to not move. Spock pauses, and looks at her. “Ensign?” he asks with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Why aren’t we teleporting there?”

Spock straightens, and clasps his hands behind his back. She tries not to roll her eyes, knowing what his posture means… a lecture. She’s been on the receiving end of one too many, but is prepared to feign interest.

“One,” he flatly states, “is that we don’t need to use ship resources unnecessarily. And two, visual observation from the ground can yield richer data than scans from the ship alone. By walking there, we are able to explore more of the planet. Do you concur?”

All eyes shift to her, and she feels pinned down like a bug for them to study. “Yes, sir,” she answers begrudgingly.

“Good,” he nods at her. “Then let’s proceed.”

t’Nyar trudges over to the group. Spock hands her a satchel of empty containers. She takes it quietly, and slings it onto her shoulder, catching one of her braids underneath. She winces silently, but the Commander catches her grimace. He’s quick to offer help. t’Nyar struggles a little trying to adjust her weapon strap first. With deft fingers, Spock lifts the satchel strap up, and gently pulls her hair out of harm’s way.

“Thank you,” she mumbles. With wide, soft eyes, she stares at him.

He lays a comforting hand on her upper arm, “Of course,” he returns. _Be careful, Hisa_, he tells her, before dropping his arm, and moving away.

She blushes and keeps her eyes down for a moment, nervous that someone might have noticed the tender touch he gave her. How can he turn her body to mush so easily? He doesn’t even have to try. It’s part of why she goes to his quarters week after week, enduring his lectures, he always does something little that has her heart stumbling over itself.

t’Nyar senses everyone starting to walk away. She picks her head up, meeting Ensign Lenis’s eyes. He gives her a questioning look. She shakes her head slightly, and slips back into her serious, Romulan façade. 

“I’ll take the rear. You take the lead,” she orders her partner. She doesn’t think she can be so close to Spock right now, not if she’s to remain vigilant. 

The Commander takes note of how she switched positions, but says nothing. He does worry, however, that the words he just said pushed her away, but keeps that to himself as he forges ahead. 

Trudging along with the party, t’Nyar’s eyes scan beyond the path as she goes. For the next 45 minutes, she does her best to focus on her job, and not on the handsome Vulcan who makes her heart beat fast.

*****

As they near the cave, the Commander points out the storm that has been closing in on them for the last 10 minutes or so, though everyone is aware of it. 

“It seems that we have the opportunity to view a storm up close on this planet. The cavern should offer plenty of shelter, and I detect no life signs.” He glances at the sky again, as he walks. “We have less than 100 meters to go, and should make it inside before any precipitate falls.” 

Just as the group enters the mouth of the cave, a few drops hit the ground. 

“You were right, sir,” t’Nyar utters with a grin on her face. “We made it before the rain.” She stands by the entrance for a moment, taking in the view. Spock does the same from behind her, but his view includes her.

After a few moments, everyone begins to move further into the cave to set their items down. One of the Science officers stays near the entrance. They scan the storm for data, and attempt to catch a few drops of rain in a small container. Ensigns t’Nyar and Lenis do a sweep of the area, and set up a few lanterns to light the perimeter.

The storm quickly intensifies and sheets of mostly water pour from the sky.

The five crew members find rocks to sit on, and take a small break. They watch the rain fall and let their eyes wander the part of the cave they are in. 

After a brief 15 minutes, the Commander decides to get back to the task at hand. He does a scan of the room, and divides assignments among himself and his two officers; directing who should scan, and what to collect. 

*****

Besides a few small critters skittering around the ceiling, nothing much happenings. The Science Team slowly explores every inch of the cave they are in, sharing notes and finds, and then scooting along to another spot to repeat the process.

t’Nyar finds the discoveries interesting, but the process tedious, and lets her mind drift some. It isn’t until she sees Spock begin to leave the room, that she comes fully aware again.

“You cannot wander off, sir,” she tells his retreating back, walking to him.

Spock half turns towards her, keeping an eye on who is watching them, “I am more than capable of handling myself, Ensign,” he informs her.

“That may be, **sir**,” she emphasizes the word, “but it is my job to ensure your safety.”

“And I outrank you,” he returns matter-of-factly. “Return to the others,” he orders.

Hisa stands there defiantly. Spock lets out a small huff. “Very well, but stay close.”

She gives him a warm smile, “Yes, sir,” she murmurs. He turns away from her, instantly rethinking his decision.

After they move a little ways away from the prying eyes and ears of the group, Spock speaks up, his back still to t’Nyar as he picks his way over rubble and fallen rocks. “Have our sessions helped you at all with being able to control your emotions?”

“Yes,” t’Nyar responds. “Why?”

“I have seen a myriad of emotions cross your face today, and we have only spent a few hours together.”

“You bring that out in me,” she says flippantly, “but I keep them in check.”

Spock stops and turns to her. He places a hand gently against her face. “Do you?” he asks. Her cheeks quickly warm up, as well as other parts of her body. She wets her lips and watches him.

“I find you more than distracting today, to say the least,” he tells her. “Is it intentional?”

“No,” she quietly denies.

“Hmm. It seems that you find me equally distracting,” he says, moving the hand on her face up, to touch her temple.

Hisa drops her eyes as her breathing stutters. _Spock_, is all her mind whispers.

He lowers his hand and steps away from her. She frowns at him, then tries to shove her hurt feelings down.

“Shall we continue on, Commander?” she asks with only a hint of tension in her voice.

He nods and gestures for her to go first. She hesitates then steps ahead of him. _It is my job_, she reminds herself. _The Captain said to keep him safe, and that is what I’m doing._

He can’t see it, but Hisa’s face falls slightly as other thoughts start to crowd in. _Maybe he didn’t mean how it sounded._ _He didn’t say he found me distracting in a good way. Maybe I’m making him uncomfortable,_ she thinks as she clambers up a steep slope.

Spock’s hand lands on her lower back, catching her as she slips back on some loose rocks.

“Are you alright?” he questions her.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

They get to the top of the incline and look around. Spock scans the rock wall, and enters a few notes into his tricorder. He moves past her to study a formation to their left. Without looking at her, he comments, “You are not making me uncomfortable.”

Hisa opens her mouth to say something, but snaps it shut at the realization that she doesn’t know what to say. _He heard that?_

Spock straightens up, and puts the tricorder away, turning to t’Nyar. He runs cautious fingers down her forearm, his eyes meeting hers. “You seem to think that you are the only with doubts here,” he states plainly.

“Vulcans have doubts?” she tries to tease as her throat constricts.

Spock slowly laces his fingers in hers. He looks down at their joined hands. He feels her pulse race, her thoughts jumble at the contact. “And you seem to think you are the only one affected by… whatever this is between us,” he continues.

t’Nyar scoffs, but it’s a weak sound.

The Commander takes a step towards her, forcing Hisa to take a step back. He picks her hand up and presses it to his lips. Her lips part at his action, her chocolate eyes tracking the movement.

Spock drops his voice to a low growl, “Contrary to popular belief, Hisa, Vulcans do have emotions.” He moves a half a step closer, and before t’Nyar can bump into the wall behind her, Spock cages her in his arms. He looks down at her, and though he’s not that much taller, he makes her feel small. His domineering form dwarfing hers. Her heart beats hard in her chest. 

“I assure you that our emotions run much deeper and stronger than you seem to realize,” he tells her before bending his head and kissing her. He pulls her hips into his and she groans. “Let me show you how I feel,” he whispers near her ear. His warm breath caresses her sensitive earlobe causing shivers to run down her spine. He runs his hands up her body before settling his fingers on her face. Her eyes close, and he takes control, joining his mind with hers. 

Hisa gasps as Spock’s feelings overwhelm her. His desire for her a near palpable thing. He might make her blood run hot, but apparently his is scorching. 

She breaks the mind meld, pushing him a little bit away so she can take in a few gulps of air, and wrap her mind around this discovery. He lets her easily move him back. His eyes look near dark with lust. She wants him… now, but is stunned by what just happened. 

She grabs his hand wanting answers to questions she’s afraid to ask out loud. Thankfully he hears her when they touch.

_If… if you want me that badly, why haven’t you said something before? I see you off duty every week._

_Is sex all you want? _he demands.

_N… no_, she stammers, the boldness of his question catching her off guard.

He steps to her again. _That’s what most of your thoughts about me are._

_You see those?_

_Often_, he answers.

He watches the worry cross her face, even as her chest heaves from desire at his proximity. He reaches for her, love be damned right now. It’s illogical for him to want such an elusive emotion from her anyways, he thinks.

The noise of rocks tumbling, and someone sliding, have them stepping away from each other. Hisa moves quicker than Spock. The idea of being caught in a compromising position makes her nervous and embarrassed.

***** 

Three days pass before it’s time for a weekly meditative session with the Commander. t’Nyar managed to stay professional the rest of the time the away team was on the surface. As soon as all 5 people beamed back aboard, she did her very best to avoid being near a certain Vulcan.

She paces in her quarters trying to simultaneously talk herself into going to the session, and not going to the session.

Anxiety races through her veins causing her to fear the unknown. _What if he takes it back? Says he didn’t mean it? What if he confesses? Does **he** only want sex? Is that why he asked? If I tell him I want something more will he change his mind?_ And on and on her thoughts go until it’s time for her to choose.

Hisa sucks in a deep breath, holds it for a moment, and leaves her room; her heart pounding in her ears.

*****

t’Nyar stops a few paces from his door. She’s been coming so often that she doesn’t have to wait for him to answer the chimes, the door will simply open for her as if this was her quarters, too.

_Is that what he wants?_ she wonders. For her to share his room? _No, he only did that for convenience, and because outside of work, we’re friends… right?_ She furrows her brow, unsure of what to do.

Spock feels her anxiety. It clouds his mind as he continues meditating. He was trying to reach a neutral state, knowing Hisa was scheduled to meet with him this afternoon. If they hadn’t been interrupted in the cave how far would he have taken things? He’s not sure. He suspects the answer is “to its conclusion”, but does she want to be bonded to him? As a Vulcan, he takes mating very seriously, but t’Nyar is no Vulcan, he reminds himself.

With a heavy sigh, Spock opens his eyes, and goes to his door. It opens before he gets there, surprising him.

“I thought you might need some convincing to come in from the hallway,” he tells her with a bit of shock evident in his tone.

She smiles a little at the situation. “Sorry, I couldn’t decide if this was a good idea or not.”

He steps aside, letting her fully enter the room. “I am glad you came,” Spock states.

“You are?” Hisa asks with a bit of hope.

“Yes. I need to apologize to you.” 

Her heart falls a little. “Oh? For what?” t’Nyar moves past him so he can’t see the sadness on her face.

“I came on too strong in the cave. It was not my intention to scare you off; quite the opposite.”

It takes a moment for Spock’s words to sink in. _‘quite the opposite’_, she muses, turning to him a bit timidly. “You didn’t come on too strong,” she confesses. “But… I thought Vulcan’s only felt that strongly during Pon Farr.”

He softly chuckles. “Is that what they teach you on Romulus?” Hisa nods. “Then let me correct the misinformation you’ve received.” 

He steps to her and lightly grips the back of her head. He gently tugs on her braids to tip her face up, but Hisa’s more than compliant. And while his touch so far has been kind, his kiss is not. It’s demanding as his tongue finds its way into her mouth. She holds tight to his arms as her body arches into him. Spock’s other hand presses hard into Hisa’s lower back as he grinds against her. A moan erupts from her throat. He does it again as he swallows her cry.

Hisa’s the first to break the kiss, desperately needing air. Spock looks down on her with dark eyes. He turns her head slightly to the side and nips her ear, her legs weaken but he holds her firmly against him.

He does it again and she tips her head back with a slight groan, her fingers digging into his arms.

_You’re wicked_, she tells him. He smirks into her skin, his nose nuzzling her neck before her turns her face back, his lips finding hers. He pulls her tighter, if that’s even possible, letting his desire pour into her. He feels what she wants, and how badly she wants it, but he also senses a kernel of uncertainty.

Spock slowly takes a step back from her, giving her time to hold her own weight again. She’s a little unsteady on her feet, and looks at him with a slight frown.

_Did I do something wrong?_

“No, of course not.” He takes her hand, and pulls her to the couch. He sits and tugs her down with him as he lays. She lands mostly on top of him, laughing as she tries to move off. He pulls her closer, and her laughter dies, desire coming back. Spock reaches up and begins undoing Hisa’s braids.

“Have I ever told you how much I adore your hairstyle?”

“Yes, once,” she murmurs, propped up on her arms, staring down at him. She's self-conscious about being draped on top of him and shifts some.

_Stay_, he tells her. _I want you here_.

_For how long?_ The thought pops into her head. She tries to take it back, to move off of him again, but he grips her hips, holding her still.

“You are not rushing things, Hisa,” he soothes her. “But I might be. If all you want is sex, I am capable of separating my emotions from the act. We needn’t bond,” he informs her.

Spock feels her anxiety disappear, replaced by anger and hurt. She squirms in his grip. “Why… why do you think that sex is all I want? If you…” _if you can read my mind, you should know I want more._

He lets her go, and she sits up at the end of the couch watching him, hurt and doubt stamped on her face. He sits up as well. “You’re okay with being bonded? It is not something to take lightly, Hisa.”

How she loves hearing her private name on his lips. A name only close family and friends know. “I’m okay with it,” she tells him. “Are you?”

He gives her a sly look before grabbing her legs and pulling them to him, forcing her to fall back onto the couch. He comes forward, crawling up her body. Spock looks into her eyes, studying them for a moment. “I cannot promise that my desires won’t drown yours out during the meld, but I can promise to try to satisfy us both.”

Hisa’s throat tightens at the Vulcan’s words, and she gives a small nod of acknowledgment. That’s all it takes for Spock to take the initiative again. He kisses her deeply before letting his fingers roam down her ribs to the hem of her shirt, where he lets them disappear under the fabric. Hisa’s stomach muscles clench at his touch.

One hand snakes behind her back helping to arch her hips into his, while the other makes its way north, skimming along the bottom of her bra. Hisa’s breath comes in tight, shallow gasps, her finger clenching the fabric of Spock’s shirt, his tongue tasting hers.

He pushes his hand under her bra, fully cupping her breast. Hisa breaks the kiss, her chest heaving at the intimacy. Spock massages her breast while moving his palm side to side, rubbing her nipple. She involuntarily bites her lip and tries to part her legs beneath him, silently begging for more.

He presses into her, giving Hisa some of what she wants, but it’s not enough. She runs a hand into his hair trying to pull him into another kiss, which he obliges. Her fingers skim down to his earlobe and he hisses out a breath, bucking into her again. 

Hisa lets out a moan and locks eyes with him. “Please,” she whimpers, as she manages to gets one leg out from under him. She hooks it behind his knee and pulls him into her. She closes her eyes, and tips her head back, a heavy sigh escapes as she feels his hardening length right where she wants it.

_Clothes_, her mind whispers. _Too many clothes._

_I can fix that_, he answers her.

He makes quick work of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head. She raises her arms to help him. Her nipples brush against the fabric of her bra, aching to be touched again, needing more friction. 

Spock drops the clothing to the floor, while Hisa unclasps her bra. He pulls the straps down her arms, skimming her flesh, before removing the garment and adding it to the growing pile on the floor.

Hisa rests an arm across her breasts in a self-conscious gesture. Spock makes no comment as he slides back from her, sitting up so he can remove his own shirt. He then reaches forward, and grasping the top of her pants, pulls them slowly down her legs. He stops at her boots, removing those first, before slipping her pants off the rest of the way.

He stands up and dispenses with his own boots and pants. A blushing Hisa turns her head slightly away. She wants to watch, to gawk, and one day she might, but right now, seeing Spock naked for the first time makes her nervous. She does catch his form out the corner of her eye, and the thought that she’s finally getting who she’s wanted for so long, brings a smile to her lips.

He bends over and runs a hand up her thigh. Her eyes go to his, and her legs part a little. He realizes that her doubts and insecurities only surface when he pulls away or stops touching her, otherwise she eagerly opens up to him. 

With a smirk he grips the waistband of her panties and yanks them off, earning him a small gasp.

He sets a knee down on the couch, between her thighs, and moves his leg up. Her legs widen easily for him. Spock bends down now, hovering over her, one arm braced next to her waist. He moves his other leg onto the couch and settles himself between her thighs. She welcomes him, moving her arm off of her breasts to his arms, trying to tug him closer.

His kisses her, and moves one hand down between them, brushing his fingers through her curls before pressing inside her. She’s wet and inviting. A small whimper escapes as he strokes his fingers in her.

_Please, please_, she begs; her hands lightly scratching his back as he presses her into the cushions.

_Of course, Hisa_, he replies. He hooks an arm under her leg, pulling it up, and removes his fingers from between her thighs, replacing them with the head of his penis. He pushes slow but hard into her. She arches her hips up, trying to give him a better angle. He pulls back some, then pushes in further. A groan escapes them both.

He slowly thrusts in and out of her, pushing harder and deeper each time. Her breath hitches and she curls her fingers around whatever she touches, one hand on his bicep, one on the couch.

The hand not holding her spread leg, moves to touch her forehead. A rush of thoughts crowd hers, and she realizes they’re Spock’s. He continues moving inside of her as he shares himself mentally. 

“Ah, ah,” she cries, as he drags himself out before thrusting back in.

The air gets thicker and fills with the sounds of flesh on flesh, gasps of air, and pleas for more. And he delivers. He lets her feel his desire, his want. She knows exactly how she undoes him, from her chanting his name right now, to the arguments they have during their weekly meetings.

Her heart swells, but the sensations in her head and in her body are becoming too much. She can’t concentrate, her breathing is ragged, and her grip tightens as she clenches her hands. She’s nearly there. _So close, please, yes, please_, she whispers both in her head and out loud. 

Her head is tipped back trying to take in as much air as she can, but it’s hard when her chest is tight. She just needs a little more, just a little push. Spock shifts slightly, and rolls his hips into hers, sliding over her clitoris, and then she’s there. Her body tightens as an intense euphoric feeling washes over her.

Spock presses harder into her. He takes her feelings in as much as she takes his, and they help rush along his own release. He thrusts into her a few more times, and then stills, deep within her. She feels a warmth low in her abdomen, and opens her eyes at him. They’re both breathing heavily, though Spock seems to be recovering faster.

She locks her legs behind him, though it's a weak act. She’s afraid he’ll pull out of her right away, and she wants this moment to last a bit longer.

He relaxes the fingers at her temple, and smooths his hand down her cheek. “When you’re ready, Hisa, we can rest in my bed if you prefer.”

She grins at him. “I think I like that you can read my mind. It saves me from speaking up.”

“Then you'll be happy to know that now that we are bonded, I will be able to hear you even when we don’t touch.”

Hisa looks at the Vulcan with worry. “I don’t want you listening to everything I think.” She lowers her legs, and Spock slowly pulls out of her.

“Consider it more akin to the com system,” he explains to her, helping her up. She puts an arm across her breasts again, feeling dreadfully exposed in front of the window and Spock. He puts a hand on her lower back to usher her towards his bedroom. _You’ll be under the covers soon enough, Hisa_, he says to calm her nerves. 

“Just continue,” she retorts, as they walk along.

“Very well. Like the com system, you don’t hear everything people are saying unless they activate it, or unless security activates it. And when they do, you hear a noise letting you know someone is there.”

He steps ahead of her and pulls the covers back. He moves around the bed to the other side, while she slips under the blanket. He joins her a moment later.

“So I’ll know if you eavesdrop?” she asks him skeptically.

“Maybe not, since you aren’t a Vulcan, but I can teach you what to ‘listen for’ for lack of a better phrase.”

“Okay.”

Hisa scooches down close to Spock. He slides a hand under her, pulling her flush with his side. She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder, her arm draping across his chest. She yawns.

“Spock?”

“Hmm?”

“I just have to set something straight. Do you really think I don’t like your job?”

Hisa pulls back a little so she can see his eyes.

He touches her face, running his fingers down her check. She closes her eyes, taking in the tender touch.

“You do seem to dislike being assigned to the Science Team, but perhaps you are that way on any assignment,” he comments.

“I am not,” she retorts.

His hand drops and he lets out a wry chuckle. “Then it is just with me?”

“Yes. No. I love science.” t'Nyar says, laying back down on the Vulcan beside her. “I never told you how close I was to being a scientist. When I joined Starfleet, I signed up for as many science courses as I could.”

“What happened to change your mind?” Spock asks. He moves his hand to rest on her hip, and lets out a content sigh. And while he doesn’t see the smile on Hisa’s face at his actions, he feels it.

“The Academy kept pressuring me to take Security classes instead,” she continues, her mood falling a little at the memory. “They pressured me to the point where it became my major. I guess they thought a Romulan was better suited for tactical training than learning chemisty.” She shrugs sadly.

“Then, in your spare time,” Spock tells her, “you are more than welcome to come down to the lab and see what we are working on.”

Hisa looks up at him with wonder in her gaze. “Yeah?”

“Of course,” he plainly tells her. "If you are interested in science, then let me share my work with you."

She beams a large smile at him, before pushing herself up enough to plant a firm kiss on his lips. She then snuggles back down. “You know,” she starts, her hand sliding across his chest, then to his arm, “You could tell me about your day. I’d listen.”

She feels his chest slightly rumble as he chuckles into her hair. “Are you sure you wouldn’t be listening simply because you enjoy the sound of my voice?”

She looks up at him. “Clearly you’ve been eavesdropping for a while now,” she mock accuses him.

“Mmm,” he comments. “I wish I could say I am sorry, but I am not.”

“No?”

“You are not the most forthright person. And if I didn’t listen we wouldn’t be in my bed right now.”

Hisa licks her lips at the thought of their coupling less than 20 minutes ago. “True,” she murmurs, her blood starting to pump a little harder. She squeezes her legs together wanting to feel him there again.

“And if I stop listening now, then how will I know you want me to do this?” he questions her, throwing his arm tight around her waist before flipping her onto her back. She looks up at him with surprise and lust.

He softly grins down at her, then hungrily kisses her, ready for round 2. 


End file.
